The Character Princess (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's thirty fourth spoof of The Swan Princess. Cast *Tagalong Rabbit/Cream as Baby Odette/Young Odette *Ronnie Anne Santiago as Princess Odette *Rosie as Swan Odette *Tails as Young Derek *Lincoln Loud as Prince Derek *Edgar Balthazar as Rothbart *General Grievous as Great Animal *Warrior as Jean-Bob *Big Mac as Speed *Top Hat as Puffin *Lady Hatt as Queen Uberta *Sir Topham Hatt as King William *The Harbour Master as Lord Rogers *Charmy the Bee as Young Bromley *Dexter as Bromley *Diego as Chamberlain *Dora as Bridget *Various Characters as Target Place Animals *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as Alligators in the Moat *Various Girls as Princesses on Parade *Richard Watterson as King William's Captain *Nibbles as The Mouse *Madam Mim (Dragon) as The Dragon *Yankee Doodle Pigeon as The Fly *Rocket as The Dragonfly *The Powerpuff Girls as Rothbart's back-up singers *Red Claw as Reptile Rogers *Titbird as Bird Uberta *Porky Pig as Pig Chamberlain *Boots the Monkey as Monkey Bromley *Various Disney Musicians as The Singing Men *Various People as The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" *Various Characters as The Birds in Puffin's Army *Red Max as The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him *Fluttershy as The Lady who faints after seeing a frog Gallery Tagalong Rabbit.jpg|Tagalong Rabbit as Baby Odette Cream the rabbit by terrarita-d4zk6cl.png|Cream as Young Odette Ronnie Anne.png|Ronnie Anne-Santiago as Princess Odette MainRosieModel.png|Rosie as Swan Odette Lincoln.png|Lincoln Loud as Prince Derek Edgar-0.jpg|Edgar Balthazar as Rothbart General-Grievous c9df9cb5.jpeg|General Grievous as Great Animal Warrior (from TUGS).jpg|Warrior as Jean-Bob BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Speed Top Hat - TUGS Photobook Picture.jpg|Top Hat as Puffin LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty9.png|Lady Hatt as Queen Uberta SirTophamHatt'sHoliday28.png|Sir Topham Hatt as King William HarbourMaster2.jpg|The Harbor Master as Lord Rogers Charmy Bee.png|Charmy the Bee as Young Bromley Party Now Study Later.jpg|Dexter as Bromley Diego-marquez-go-diego-go-9.73.jpg|Diego as Chamberlain Dora the Explorer.jpg.jpg|Dora as Bridget Nickelodeon-characters-maxi-poster-1.133.jpg|Various Characters as Target Place Animals Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed as Alligators in the Moat lincoln-loud-with-his-sisters-png-clipart.jpg|Various Girls as Princesses on Parade Richard and judy.png|Richard Watterson as King William's Captain Nibbles the Baby Mouse.jpeg|Nibbles as The Mouse Screenshot-2014-04-15-14.29.56.png|Madam Mim (Dragon) as The Dragon YankeeDoodlePigeon.gif|Yankee Doodle Pigeon as The Fly Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins).jpg|Rocket as The Dragonfly No4ea53e2eaee3bec8c67a17db9532cc12.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls as Rothbart's back-up singers Red Claw.png|Red Claw as Reptile Rogers Titbird.jpg|Titbird as Bird Uberta Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Pig Chamberlain Boots the Monkey.png|Boots the Monkey as Monkey Bromley No8da3381bfcf41c8d1f504d21619d0a14.jpg|Various Disney Musicians as The Singing Men Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps-com525.jpg|Various People as The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" Cartoon Network 3.png|Various Characters as The Birds in Puffin's Army Wr red max 13 zippy.jpg|Red Max as The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him Fluttershy (Pony).png|Fluttershy as The Lady who faints after seeing a frog Movie Used *The Swan Princess (1994) Footage (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs